Seasons in the Sun
by Eternal White Rose
Summary: The seasons held some of the greatest memories, but at the same time, held the worst. Armin was his best friend, Mikasa was his closest family, and Levi was his wonderful boyfriend. But everything eventually has to come to an end.


**Seasons in the Sun**

* * *

 _"We had joy, we had fun; w_ _e had seasons in the sun_  
 _But the stars we could reach w_ _ere just starfish on the beach  
_ _We had joy, we had fun; w_ _e had seasons in the sun  
_ _But the wine and the song like the seasons h_ _ave all gone."  
_ _ **"Seasons in the Sun"—Terry Jacks**_

* * *

Armin. Dearest, beloved Armin. The blond coconut head that Eren had known since a young age, who was always so fascinated with marine biology—fascinated with basically anything dealing with the ocean. He was a precious soul, too good for anyone to take advantage of. The pair used to sit in the library for hours on end, the brunet always napping quietly while Armin studied his way to a full-ride at Sina University. They celebrated in the best way they knew, enjoying Eren's own pastime of looking up into the night sky to find constellations and stars during humid summer nights.

Eren fondly remembered the blood blisters on his hands from raking leaves every single autumn with Armin, because Armin's husband Erwin was busy supporting the Smiths (Eren would always remember Armin as an Arlert, though) financially. No matter how old they were, the two would always, _always_ end up raking up a pile of leaves and then tackling each other into said pile, sometimes even on the concrete, skinning their knees and laughing brightly.

With Armin, Eren learned what love was. The blond himself had fallen in love with an older, seemingly _blonder_ marine biologist. He'd explained to Eren how important Erwin was to him, and that he was safe with him. The brunet couldn't even get mad at his closest friend; he'd lost both of his parents at a young age, and only had his grandfather around until the old Arlert died of natural causes, leaving Armin alone. He and Eren learned of lust together, but Armin found love first. And Eren couldn't have ever been prouder to be his best man at his wedding a few winters ago.

Armin would always tell Eren to find some pretty lady for himself to date, and eventually, Eren confessed that he was attracted to men. Armin had simply laughed, clapping his best friend on the back, and said, "Well, find yourself some handsome _dude_ , instead!" It would be a rainy spring day that Armin would excitedly tell Eren that he'd found someone Eren would probably like; a close friend of Erwin's. Eren was a little skeptical, being as Armin's _husband_ was even trying to get him into a healthy relationship, but he shrugged it off.

Eren couldn't possibly begin to apologize to Armin, who he saw sobbing into Erwin's arms, sitting in front of the hospital bed. He could only watch as the blond's heart broke bit by bit. He'd kept such a horrible secret, only because he knew that Armin was much too good to deserve the burden that would be this fate.

* * *

Mikasa had always been like Eren's mother after his true mother, Carla, passed away of disease. She was strict, but caring. If Armin was busy studying, she would be the one to sit with him by his telescope, pointing to stars and softly explaining whatever she could. Eren knew she was exhausted—she was working two jobs to support them, but he was grateful that she spent the summer evenings with him. She'd been there for him always and forever, every step of the way, supporting his decision to study astronomy.

It was the Thanksgiving dinners that Mikasa made that always stuck out in Eren's mind during the fall season. She'd cook up a storm because she knew that Eren had a stomach like a black hole. He'd always been teased for eating a lot while growing up, but Mikasa had always assured him that his consumption was normal for a growing boy. She never failed to fill his stomach with delicious food during the holiday.

Eren was always getting sick, it was just part of his internal struggle. Winter was especially hard for him, with his knack for being reckless and never bundling up in preparation for the cold weather. Trost was also known for its' below freezing winter days, with heavy snowfall mixed into the equation. Mikasa, even with her heavy workload, managed to make Eren a bowl of soup during his sick days. In return, he'd keep watch of her when she chose in indulge at family gatherings or friendly parties.

They sometimes took walks in a nearby park whenever Mikasa had a day off, smiling at the young children running around. Mikasa would always have a soft look on her face while she told Eren countless of stories of his childhood. He'd always feel bad at the sight of her melancholy gray eyes, because he never knew if that would be the last spring he'd spend with her. Every trip to the park ended with him whispering the same words, "I hope you can be reminded of me every time you see some kid running, Mikasa." And then he'd feel her tense up next to him.

It was hard to smile at her, while she was sobbing freely on her bed, clutching Eren's old pillow in her arms. He leaned against the window frame, looking around the room at the many photographs of the two of them together. He wished he could have held off a little longer, wanting to create more memories with his only family member.

* * *

It was during the summertime when Eren finally met Levi, Erwin's friend that Armin had boasted about. The two hit it off surprisingly well, even if a majority of Levi's words of love where insults thrown around. It was the rainy days that he would spend with Eren inside, cuddled together and watching some sort of movie while Mikasa was off at work. Levi was the one that taught Eren what love felt like. While Armin had showed him what lust was, Levi pushed those boundaries and cherished the brunet as much as he could.

During Eren's meltdowns or attacks, Levi would be there to hold the boy and calm him down. It was the only time he never truly minded the mess Eren made. He only cared for the boy's safety, to the point where Mikasa had almost begged him to move in and help take care of the boy as the autumn days got colder. Levi agreed, realizing that there was something more serious going on behind Eren's sick attacks. He never got to ask Mikasa about them though.

The last few winters were more difficult. Eren was okay enough to see Armin and Erwin get married, but as the years went on, his colds and fevers steadily got worse and he was forced to be bedridden for the season. Levi would sit with him those winters, spending as much time as he could with the boy. Eventually, he noticed that Eren's emerald eyes were slowly losing their shine, but his smile never faltered.

When the last spring rolled around, Levi always brought flowers to Eren, who was staying home more and more nowadays, unable to even take walks with Mikasa at the park. And so his doting boyfriend would bring him flowers—roses, lilies, tulips, carnations, daisies, Eren couldn't even name them all. One day, with a bouquet of large, red roses, Levi asked Eren to marry him. The boy suddenly looked incredibly sad, and with the darkest eyes, slowly rejected Levi, finally telling the older man why he had been reduced to nothing else but a vegetable.

He was sick. Terminally.

He smiled as he watched Levi set down some white flowers on the ground in front of him, crouching down without a word. A light breeze ruffled his hair, and Eren moved around to wrap his arms around the man's shoulders, watching him smile. "I love you," he whispered, stepping away to stand in front of Levi, looking into his eyes.

And it seemed like Levi met his gaze, and with a soft smile, replied, "I love you, too, Eren."

Eren felt tears invade his eyes as he returned back to sleep, fading with the breeze. Levi stared at the words carved in the stone in front of him.

 _In Loving Memory of Eren Jaeger_

* * *

 **Eternal White Rose finally has an official Tumblr blog! Go follow eternalwhiterose for updates on this fanfiction, and my other projects as well, even some cosplays that I'll be working on! Track "fic: Seasons in the Sun" or "fic: SitS" if you want to draw fanart, or see any potential fanart!**

 **With the announcement of Attack on Titan Junior High, I've decided to return to the SnK fandom! Newcomers, be prepared for loads of tragedy because that's the only genre I write when it comes to this series, and feel free to read some of my other SnK fics. To my returnees, I hope you welcome me back!**

 **- Eternal White Rose**


End file.
